Jueves
by Yui Asakura
Summary: Una peque historia de amor...que puede terminar en tragedia. Siempre hay que tener el valor para continuar, pero es mas difícil cuando pierdes a tu otra mitad... es mi primer fic espero que les guste. dejen reviews. Song-fic


JUEVES

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 _"CANCIÓN"_

NARRACIÓN

* * *

En un salón de clases estaba ella sentada mientras lo veía pasar con sus compañeros, estaba sola pero verlo le hacia feliz le recordaba que iba solo para verlo reír y sonreír todos los días solo se conformaba con verlo puesto que así se sentía especial se sentía amada se sentía feliz.

 _"Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_  
 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_  
 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_  
 _Y preguntarte quién eres."_

Pensaba al ver a aquel chico que desde el inicio de clases le atraía pero no se atrevía a hablarle, se conformaba solo con verlo porque no quería quedar mal ante el no quería darle una mala impresión puesto que el era popular y muy codiciado por las chicas que tal si no le correspondía ella no soportaría ese dolor.

 _"Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_  
 _Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita._  
 _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_  
 _Se inundan mis pupilas."_

El pasaba por ahí solo para verla pero creía que era muy poca cosa para ella, no estaba seguro de hablarle pues no se conocían y que si lo rechazaban su orgullo no se lo permitía aquella chica no había hablado con nadie y eso le preocupaba mas no por eso perdería la ilución de conocerla

 _"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar"_

Ella cada día se vestía lo mejor posible pero el solo verlo de frente le provoca un leve sonrojo no se sentía capaz de decirle que lo quería era muy tímida no se arriesgaría a que se burlen por que la rechazaron pero sin embargo muy pronto lo dejaría de ver...

 _"Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_  
 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_  
 _De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_  
 _Va y viene el silencio."_

 _Ambos se veían y no sabían ni que hacer ni que decir el silencio reinaba al verse ninguno quería ser rechazado por el otro pero no podían vivir así para siempre o si el año estaba por terminar y no se habían hablado ni siquiera saludado solo intercambiaban miradas casualmente._

 _"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar."_

 _"Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_  
 _Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._  
 _Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_  
 _Y me quiero morir."_

Pero un día ella muy decidida dejo la timidez a un lado y fue a decirle lo que sentía a aquel muchacho lo entro caminando solo por un pasillo -Ly..Lyse...Lyserg- dijo entrecortada-mente mientras le tocaba el hombro el le regreso a ver y ella al instante se sonrojo y se petrifico.

 _"Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_  
 _Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._  
 _Cada mañana rechazo el directo_  
 _Y elijo este tren."_

Ambos se declararon y el confeso que pasaba por ese pasillo solo para verla y ella que el le gusto desde el primer día,charlaron un rato compartiendo intereses e intercambiando información.

 _"Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_  
 _Un día especial este once de marzo._  
 _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_  
 _Que apaga la luz."_

Luego de hablar salieron del colegio y notaron que ya era tarde caminaron juntos en la calle ya que no habían muchos carros (casi ninguno) iban a entrar a un túnel pero de repente el vio la luz de un carro pero fue demasiado tarde o al menos para el empujo a la chica sacándola de el peligro y el carro lo golpeo

 _"Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._  
 _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._  
 _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_  
 _El último soplo de mi corazón."_

 _Ella por unos quedo en shok sin saber que hacer luego lo vio y corrió hacía el lo recargo en su regazo inclina en vuelta en llanto y cubierta de la sangre de su amado - lo siento - dijo el acariciado la mejilla húmeda de la_ _muchacha - no pude salvarnos a ambos-dijo casi en un susurro derramando una lagrima dando así el ultimo soplo de su_ _corazón corazón ella simplemente lo beso y lo abrazo llorando pues la persona que un día amo yacía muerta en sus brasos._

 **FIN**


End file.
